It All Started At A Wedding
by xOpinionatedxJadedx
Summary: (multi shot, zack x oc) Elle Torres was not expecting anything more than the usual arguing and awkwardness when she went back to her older sister Eve's wedding. She wasn't expecting anything good to happen.. But, sometimes when we least expect it, good things happen. Now she's finally caught the eye of her longtime crush Zack Ryder. But will it be happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

It's never been easy, living in the shadow of my older sister Eve. She's always been the smarter one, the prettier one, the more popular one. She was graceful and athletic, I was a total klutz. She was pretty and outgoing and really confident, I was awkward and ugly (if you want my honest thoughts on the matter) and painfully shy.

You can imagine that we didn't get along and if you imagined that, you'd be right. It was my own stupid fault, really, I was jealous, I'm an adult now, I can admit that. She had pretty much everything I wanted, every since we could walk and talk. She had people eating out of her hands. I was lucky to do one thing without screwing it up. She didn't help matters any, though, when she was constantly picking on me, making me look like an idiot in front of friends, family, guys I liked or happened to be seeing and was stupid enough to bring home for my family to meet..

But like I said, I'm older now and things are slightly different. I said goodbye to the insecurity, the self loathing, the constant wishing I had one tenth of the personality my big sister had and hello to embracing myself, flaws and all.

And I've decided that maybe it's time to stop wallowing and fight. Stop hiding and just be.

Or at least just be happy with what I've got. Point in all of this being, I never honestly expected to go back for my sister's wedding and find myself getting my own unexpected love story in the process, with a guy I've loved for a long time now.

CHAPTER ONE

_Sisters.._

_(Meddle with Everything)_

The first words her sister said to her when she entered the airport terminal weren't 'Hi sis, how are you doing? Was your flight alright? I love you and I'm glad you could come to my wedding,' but "You're late, Elle." to which Elle said calmly, "Calm your tits. I'm here, aren't I, Eve?" as she looked at her older sister and managed a smile.

Eve gaped at the metamorphasis her baby sister had undergone for a few moments and then said quietly, "Wow.. you look..." while stumbling for a word to use, careful in her choosing that word. She'd had enough time to think back over the way she treated Elle when they were younger, she realized that the reason that Elle was distant towards her was because Eve had spent so much time tormenting her, on purpose because Eve had always been jealous of her baby sister to some degree though she never let that get out to anyone, especially not her baby sister, Elle.

"Good, yeah.. If you really meant it, I'd say thanks. I think we both know you don't." Elle said quietly as she grabbed her baggage from the luggage carousel and then asked "So.. What time is the rehearsal thing?"

"It's at 7 tonight. I can do your hair and makeup if you want?" Eve suggested, sighing when Elle shrugged and said "Probably not gonna bother with hair and makeup, actually." as she raked a hand through her thick brown hair and bit her lower lip, eyes scanning the airport.

"Are you sure? I mean me and some of the girls from the show thought about getting together and making an after noon out of it.." Eve asked as Elle shook her head and said "Yeah, I'm sure. I think I'm gonna just check into the hotel and get some sleep, actually. Or soak in the hot tub." as they walked out into the parking lot after a stop by the car rental kiosk where Elle whipped out a wadded up pile of bills and rented a car for the week she'd be in town for this thing.

Eve studied her little sister and then asked "What's wrong?" as Elle shrugged and then said quietly, "What makes you think something's wrong?"

"You're not talking much and you look like you're just tired." Eve said as Elle shrugged and said "Nothing. I've just been busy." while avoiding her sister's penetrating gaze. Eve shook her head and said quietly, "No, that's not it."

"Eve, don't pick a fight, damn it. Let's just get through this week without being at one another's throats, okay?" Elle pleaded as Eve nodded and said quietly, "Fair enough.. I should warn you.. Some of the guys I used to work with are going to be at the wedding."

Elle shrugged and said quietly, " I'm not looking for a guy. Highly doubt they'd notice me if I were." to herself as she got into her rental car after giving her big sister a stiff hug goodbye, promising she'd be at the rehearsal dinner.

As she drove to the hotel, she couldn't help but wonder if Zack was going, or if Eve even invited him. She sighed and then laughed at herself and then said aloud "Like it'd matter if he noticed you now.. Or any of the guys she used to work with for that matter. You have the worst guy radar known to the universe. You'd just attract the wrong one, of course."

She pulled into the hotel's valet parking area and got out of the convertible, tossed the keys to the valet person, grabbing her bags from the trunk, slinking through the sliding glass and chrome doors that lead into the hotel's plushly carpeted lobby. She stopped at the check in desk and got her key, and then went up to her room, put her things down.

She had two hours to get herself together, get ready to do this, to make her statement. But first, she was going to soak in the hot tub and relieve some tension. Which she did for almost the entire time.

But by the time 7 came, she was dressed and driving towards the building, some fancy restaurant that the rehearsal dinner was being held in. She parked and got out, smoothing her hands down over the pale peach silk mini dress she wore as she slipped her feet into the jeweled stiletto sandals that she hadn't been wearing while driving because they were impossible to drive in.

Eve scanned the crowd and almost stepped out to text her little sister, make sure she was coming, but the doors opened and her sister walked in. She gaped a few moments, and a little bit of jealousy rose up inside of her, but she pushed it down and reminded herself that it was a miracle Elle even came to her wedding.

Elle slid into a seat and sat watching everyone milling around the tables talking to each other as she sipped some pink wine or something that a server bought past, looking thouroughly bored with the process in general.

Zack walked in, looking around. He'd only shown up to be the bigger person, really, to show Eve he'd gotten over what she did to him, that she didn't hurt him anymore and nothing she did bothered him now.

But instead of finding Eve, he found her younger sister sitting at a table, sipping from a wine glass, looking out at the rest of the crowd as if she were bored or angry or annoyed. For some reason, he walked over and sat down in the vacant white tulle wrapped chair beside Elle and tapped her shoulder.

Elle felt a tap to her shoulder and turned around, brow raised. When she saw him standing there, she bit her plump lower lip and said quietly, "Zack.. Hi. I actually didn't think you'd be here." as he shook his head and said "Got over her a long time ago. I really didn't think you'd be here, I mean you two fought all the time."

"Got over that a long time ago, actually." Elle joked as she sipped her wine and then said "Seriously wishing I hadn't worn these fucking shoes."

He looked at her feet and chuckled then said "Toes hurt?"

"More like my whole damn foot, actually." Elle said in a soft voice as she looked up, proceeded to bump foreheads with him. She laughed a little, said sheepishly, "Unfortunately, I'm still a klutz, if you kind of can't tell."

He chuckled and then said quietly, "I never noticed it before, actually." as he stood and held out his hand. She looked at him and then asked "Umm, what?"

"Well? Do you wanna dance or are you just going to sit here and drink until you can't stand up straight?" Zack asked with a teasing grin as he lead her out onto the floor, pulled her against him, smiling.

His eyes met with Eve's and she smiled, gave him the thumbs up. She'd practically begged him to come tonight, now he sort of had the feeling he knew why. She was apparently up to something.

And honestly, seeing Elle again now sort of bought back a few old feelings, a lingering leftover crush he'd had on her after meeting her, just before Eve and he broke things off.

Elle looked up at him and laughed a little, her head light from the wine. "Wow.. I do believe I'm tipsy." she joked as he laughed and caught hold of her when she nearly lost her footing while they danced in the crowd.

He laughed a little and then said in a louder voice than necessary, "It's kinda crowded and noisy in here. Wanna walk out with me?" as she looked at him and then briefly at her sister who was dancing with her soon to be husband and didn't notice her. Elle smiled mischeviously and then digging in a clutch that matched the shoes of death as she called the s tilettos she'd worn tonight, she fished out her keys and said "Actually, if you want.. We can ride down to the beach nearby? I mean I did come all this way and I did fully intend on sticking my toes in the ocean before I got back on the plane at the end of the week."

Zack mulled it over and then said with a bright smirk, "Sure. I mean if you want to." as he picked her up easily, put her on his back and made a hasty retreat for the doors of the restaurant. Once they were outside, he put her down and she pointed clumsily at a convertible parked nearby and said "My car.. At least for this week." as he looked at her and then smiled, held out his arm.

She linked her arm in his and they managed to get inside the convertible just as the drizzling rain started. She laughed and then pouted as she said "Not fair. I wanted to walk on the sand." while looking out the window at the rain. Zack chuckled and then said "We can still go to the beach."

"But the sand will be wet and icky." Elle countered as he looked at her, laughed for a few minutes and then asked, "Afraid you might melt on me?"

"Well, there is that possibility." Elle flirted with Zack as she looked at him, smiled a little. He blinked and then muttered s omething to himself as he said aloud, "I remember last time I saw you.. You were quiet and you had those huge glasses and you always had your nose in a book."

"I'm still that girl.. I just.. I had to show them all I changed, that I'm sick of being the family shadow or something. Besides, they make you get contacts when you do ballroom dancing, apparently wearing glasses is a bit of an occupational hazard or something." Elle said as he gaped at her a moment and then asked "You dance?"

"Mhmm. I went on to a performing arts college and joined a ballroom dance troupe, competed in a few competitions, actually." Elle said as she smiled and then said "You didn't know I liked to dance?"

He shook his head and said quietly, "I had no idea." as he wondered to himself why he hadn't actually tried to get around her defenses before and get to know her. Then he thought about Eve and the fact that they'd been dating, supposedly happy and he kicked himself a moment.

They parked in the parking lot of the beach and a loud clap of thunder sounded. She jumped and then hiccupped and he laughed a little as he said "C'mon.. I'm not gonna go out there by myself."

"But we'll be drenched." Elle countered, pouting as he shook his head and got out, going around to her side of the car, picking her up, carrying her towards the ocean.

"Zack, what the hell?" she shrieked as he laughed and then said "Might want to hold your nose."

"You wouldn't." she gasped as the shock of the cold water hit her and sent a huge splash up at him, running to him, knocking them both down in the sand.

He held her gaze, chuckled as he raked her hair out of her eyes and leaned up, pulling her down against him completely, his arm going around her, his lips finding her lips. He could taste the flavor of her lipgloss, he could taste the strawberry flavoring in the wine that had her tipsy right now, and it drove him crazy.

She kissed back and moaned softly, her lips parting as her tongue trailed slowly across his lower lip and she looked at him a few moments, completely and totally stunned. She definitely hadn't been expecting him to kiss her, not like that.

She'd dreamt of it often, of course, while he was dating her big sister, but she'd never honestly thought it'd happen to her, that he'd kiss her like that.

She cleared her throat as the kiss broke and he sat up, she remained in his lap as she stared at him a few moments then asked quietly, "I, umm..."

"You're mad."

"I'm not.. I just.. Why?" she asked, obviously at a loss for words. Zack laughed a little and then said "Because I wanted to, Elle."

"Oh. So.. Does that... Does it happen often?" she asked as she bit her tingling lower lip and stared at him intently. He shrugged and then said quietly, "Honestly? No."

"Oh..Okay then.. So..." Elle said awkwardly as she went to stand, held out her hand to pull him up while mentally kicking herself.

So the ugly duckling finally turned into a swan.. It still didn't make her any less awkward when it came to dealing with how to handle these unexpected pleasant situations in life.. She got the feeling she'd completely messed it up and he looked at her, quietly, wondering what was going on in her head currently. Finally, he chuckled nervously and then asked "You didn't want to kiss me?"

"I, err... Yeah.. But I..." Elle stammered as she said quietly, "I'm not mad. And trust me, I loved it. But I'm just.. I have this tendency to mess things up.."

"And so do I." Zack nodded knowingly as he asked "Are you okay?" while laughing a little. She pouted at him and said "Not funny."

"It's not, but you just look so cute right now, I honestly can't tell if you're stunned or mad or annoyed and confused." Zack said as she poked out her tongue and muttered quietly, "Fuck it." before shoving him back into the wet sand on his back, pinning his hands beside his head and leaning down, pulling him into a kiss.

He groaned and tried getting his hands loose, when he finally did, he rested them just at the small of her back and when the kiss broke, he said calmly, "Wow."

"And now I've gone and really messed things up." she muttered as she started to stand. He pulled her back down and gave her a raised brow then said "Will you quit trying to run? We're both adults, we kissed each other."

"Yes, Zack.. But she's good at dealing wih things... I however, am not.. I make a mess of things and nothing really good ever actually happens to me.. Case in point.. I just got dumped for some younger girl... I mean he said it wasn't me, but I'm not stupid.. It was." Elle stated as she bit her lip and looked up at him after spending a while staring at the ocean, watching the waves rolling in.

"The guy was a moron." Zack said quietly as he remembered what Eve sort of hinted about Elle, how she'd liked him so much and how Eve knew for a fact Zack liked Elle right back, which was sort of why she'd ended things with him then. She'd hoped he'd actually acknowledge that he was falling for her little sister, but naturally, being a guy, he kind of hadn't. He also thought about what Eve said Elle thought about herself, the things that she sort of struggled with all through childhood, even more in teenage years and finally, carrying over into adulthood. How she wanted Zack to at least try and do something, make his own feelings for Elle known sooner or later.

Apparently, Eve knew more about her baby sister, and cared more about her, than she ever let on towards Elle.

Then again, they'd always had a strained relationship.

"He was, actually.. But I still probably had something to do with his breaking things off. I'm good at making a mess of things." Elle said as she looked at him and remembered that her sister had hinted vaguely that some of her old co stars might show up, and basically encouraging her to make a move if she wanted.

Had she been talking about Zack?

She got this feeling that her big sister was up to something, but she couldn't quite be sure. You never actually knew with Eve, Eve was so good at hiding her true feelings and intentions.

"You can't be that bad.. Okay, look, I've probably got a worse record than you." Zack laughed as he stood and held out his hand, pulled her up off of the sand then said "Let's get in out of this storm before we get hit by lightening.. Maybe we can go find something to eat and talk some more. I.. I've kinda been hoping you'd show up for your sister's wedding, actually."

She managed a smile, shocked again and let him pull her up, then said quietly, "Honestly? I hoped you'd be here too, but I didn't look for it because of what she did to you, how bad she hurt you."

"Like I said.. I've been over it.. I hated when McMahon made me play the butthurt ex, it got under my skin. I don't think it really bothered me as much as I had to pretend it did on air. I was kind of relieved." Zack said as she nodded and said quietly, "She was stupid."

"No, she wasn't. She didn't really love me and she didn't try to make herself. I'm glad, actually, because it showed me a few things."

"Such as?"

"That I didn't really love her as much as I thought. I loved the idea of her until.. Nevermind." Zack said as he reminded himself not to rush it, to ease into this slowly, do this right if he were going to do it at all.

Back at the rehearsal, Eve looked around and smirked to herself as she realized that her sister and Zack both slipped out unnoticed. "Good.. Maybe now the two of them will get it right."


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER TWO_

_IT'S NOT WHAT GOOD GIRLS DO_

_(NOT HOW THEY SHOULD BEHAVE)_

"I'm normally not like this." Elle laughed as Zack manuevered her closer to him on the crowded dance floor, keeping her in his arms as loud and slow music blasted from the dj booth almost directly behind them. They'd seen a nightclub on their way back to the rehearsal for her sister's wedding and both of them just sort of decided that maybe they wouldn't be missed, so they'd stopped for a few drinks, maybe to talk a little longer, dance a little bit. Nothing major, of course.

That was about 4 hours ago and it was nearing 1am now, yet neither of them seemed to be really tired, nor did either of them really want to go back to their hotel rooms.. Alone.

She moved her body against his slowly, the music creating an almost perfect rhythym that even he could keep up with, considering he didn't really dance that much. His hands moved slowly down the curves of her body, resting on her hips as he looked down at her and said with a smile, "Honestly? I kinda like it when you're like this. I mean, no offense, but before, you didn't really say much, and I really didn't get a chance to get to know you, like, at all." in a soft tone of voice.

She nodded and then said quietly, "I know.. I just figured that it wouldn't do any good so why bother. Now I'm older, I realize that was the wrong thing to think. I could've at least tried with so many different things. Like getting to know you." looking up at him. He shrugged and said "It's not a big deal, I mean you didn't miss much according to almost everybody lately." as he looked at her. She shook her head and said quietly, "I did. I mean I know you, Zack, I think you're a great guy. A little stubborn sometimes, definitely a cocky pain in the ass at other times, but you're a good guy.. People are stupid, screw 'em." while biting her lower lip.

A server making their rounds through the darkened interior of the club held out a tray full of shots, and she took one, a blue one, slamming it back. Zack grabbed a bright orange one and slammed it back, shaking off the burn of the alchol as it went down. She laughed a little and then said with a wink, "Bet your LimeARitas don't do that, huh?""Nope." he said as he dipped her low to the floor, pulled her back up as he said "Bet those unnamed dance partners can't make it look that easy either, huh?" as she blushed and shook her head, laughed a little then admitted "Sadly, no." as she pulled closer to him, gripping the front of his polo shirt when a large crowd came stumbling through the area they were in drunkenly.

He shivered a little as her hands gripped hold of his shirt to keep from falling over, and pulling her closer he laughed as he said "You okay?"

"Yeah.. I'm good." Elle said as she stared at him intently, getting easily lost in his eyes. It was sad really, she'd spent hours staring at the guy when her sister was dating him and even now, if he had matches on the show, she couldn't help but be drawn to the set, watching in awe as he moved around the ring like some kind of predator or something.

It really, really pissed her off that they kept selling him short and holding him back with lame ass storylines, not letting him be the fierce and strong fighter she saw in him. But she knew enough about the business, thanks to her older sister constantly ranting when back at their parents on holiday when she'd been first starting out, that you had to have a certain image or look to even remotely stand a chance in McMahon's company.

"You sure?" he asked her as she blinked and realized she'd sort of retreated into herself, gotten lost in both thought in his eyes and now he probably thought she was an idiot. She nodded and said "Just thinking."

"About?"

"Seeing you again tonight. It was a shocker. I mean I was actually thinking about you a few days ago." she admitted as he laughed a little then said "You weren't. But that's sweet." as he looked down at her.

He'd always liked her eyes. They were a brighter shade of brown, Eve's were almost a hazel where Elle's were almost like pools of milk chocolate. He bit his lower lip and then added "What about me... I mean, what made you think about me?"

"Honestly? I watched your match on the last show. It pissed me off, the way they're sort of shoving you to the back." as Zack nodded and said quietly, "Me too. It's getting frustrating. I actually thought of going Morrison's route and finding an independent company.. But then I realize that maybe I just gotta keep sticking it out."

She sighed and then said "Anyway, let's not be stressed." as she looked up at him and then said quietly, " Kind of going through some stressful stuff lately too."

"What?" he asked as he looked at her, concerned, fascinated, really. This was more than she'd ever talked to him when he'd been around her more, back when he'd been dating her older sister. He'd always wondered about her, now she was talking and he was listening.

"Bad breakup. No, bad's not the word, exactly. It was disasterous." Elle laughed a little as he looked at her and then said "What happened?"

"Well, I basically walked in on him screwing my model roommate. This girl, she models for an internet lingerie company and she sublets the other room in my apartment. Suffice to say, not only did it hurt, it was really, really embarassing." Elle said as her voice trailed off at the end, she reminded herself why the ex had needed to cheat on her.

Once again, she hadn't been good enough. It always seemed to go that way.

"Damn." Zack said as he looked at her in concern, tilted her chin up so she'd have to look up at him as he said calmly, "And it's like I told ya earlier.. If he screwed around on you like that, he didn't deserve you."

She disagreed, but she kept silent. The alcohol was probably doing a lot of talking for both of them right now, and it was definitely making her more daring than she'd usually be. She leaned against him, pulled herself up to his level by gripping his polo shirt, pulled him into another kiss like they'd shared earlier on the beach as she mumbled quietly, "Thanks.. Even though it's probably not true."

He groaned and deepened the kiss, she wound up pressed against one of the back walls of the club as he pinned her in, kissing her. When the kiss broke, she bit her lower lip and said again with a light laugh, " I never act like this. Then again, I really don't drink a whole lot either, and I'm kind of a light weight."

He chuckled and put his finger up to her lips as he shook his head and said "Would you stop apologizing?"

"I'm nervous, that happens when I'm nervous." she said as she looked up at him and then said quietly, " You make me nervous. You always kinda made me nervous." as he laughed and pointed to himself, a slightly stunned look in his eyes and asked her, "Why?"

"Because.. You just did, okay?"

"Oh no.. You have to tell me, because see, you started that, now I'm curious." Zack said as she shook her head and said "It's stupid."

"Maybe not to me." he insisted as she bit her lower lip and then said quietly, "Just because.. I kind of really, really, really had a crush on you then.. I mean when you used to come around to see Eve all the time."

He chuckled and shook his head then said "Wow.. I didn't think you'd actually say anything."

"I got no real reason to lie." she said as she shrugged and then said with a laugh, "Like this isn't awkward."

"It's not." he said as she bit her lower lip and then said "Seriously, Zack.. Doesn't get much awkward than this."

"It's not, really. It actually feels good.. I mean hearing that."

She giggled a little and then said quietly, "Now you're just trying to make me feel better."

"No, Elle, I'm not." Zack insisted as she looked at him and realized that he wasn't lying. A slower song came on and he pulled her against him, his hand tangled in her hair, pulling loose from the half up and half down hairdo she'd had it in for the rehearsal dinner.

The scent of the shampoo she used filled his nose and he inhaled as his fingers tangled in the thick and wild, slightly damp curls as he said quietly, " I always thought your hair was sexier down." which made her blush all over as she looked up at him and smiled a little.

Her cell phone buzzed in the pocket of Zack's jeans, he laughed as he showed her the text Eve sent. She groaned, palming her face as she texted her sister back then held the phone out to him. He took it and stuck it back into his pockets then asked "Wanna leave? It's getting even more crowded now."

"Yeah.. It's getting late, I still have to get fitted for my damn dress early in the morning. I'm going to have the hangover from hell." she joked as he lead her out, helped her into the car and then got in on his side. "I actually need to find a tuxedo or something decent.. Maybe you can go with me?" he asked as she looked at him and then said with a smile, "Even after all my awkwardness tonight?"

He laughed and nodded then said "I was awkward too. I mean if you really want to go there." while driving them to the hotel.

"You're staying here too?" she asked as he nodded and then asked her, "What room are you in?"

"124."

"125." Zack said as he started to realize that Eve just might have set this entire thing up for both of them. The thought made him smile a little. Maybe Eve had picked up on the way he'd felt about Elle and as usual, she decided to butt in. He wondered if Elle suspected as much right now. And what she might think about it.

Also, what should he do about it?

The elevator slid open and they got on, she leaned against him, mused aloud, "I see now why I don't really drink much as a general rule." which made him laugh. He walked her to her door and she unlocked it, then turned to kiss him.

Finally, she made herself go into her room and she fell across her bed, exhausted. So exhausted that she actually didn't bother to answer her cell phone when she heard the ringer designated for her older sister echoing through her room.

"I'll talk tomorrow, damn it." she grumbled as she started to fall asleep, sort of just basking in how the night went, wondering if she'd run into him again after all this time for some sort of reason..

Everything happened for a reason, or at least that's what everyone always said...


	3. Chapter 3

_CHAPTER THREE_

_FITTINGS & FLIRTING_

She looked at the yellow golden silk dress that the dressing room attendant held out to her and raised a brow before turning to her sister and asking "Really? Your wedding color is pee and white?" which made Eve snort and laughing shake her head no as she said "No, it's pale pink, pale yellow and white. You're my maid of honor, you get a yellow dress. Yellow always looked good on you, sis." which made Elle shake her head and mumble something before taking her 'special' dress and stepping into the dressing room.

And, as luck would have it, Zack came into the shop looking for a tuxedo at the last minute. Eve smiled to herself and then walked over and said quietly, "Normally, Zack, I'd avoid you.. I know you hate me and I deserve it. But.. My fiancee needs me to meet him at his gym and Elle's trying on the 3 different dresses she has to choose from as my maid of honor.. Think you can stand there, hand her the dresses as she needs them?"

Zack eyed her with a raised brow. She acted almost as if she were up to something, first with inviting him to her wedding after their history and the way things ended, and then approaching him earlier, asking covertly just what the two of them did the night before and if they'd 'had fun' whatever that meant, and now, with this. He got the feeling she was going ahead, playing matchmaker even though he'd told her not to, that if anything happened, it'd be because he made a move this time. It was, after all high time he did make a move.

He should have back then, the second he realized that Eve wasn't the one he really loved. He should have went for Elle when he realized just how much he did care about her, instead of stepping back and distancing from those feelings. If he had, who knew what might be different now? His mind filled with the possibilities and he was snapped out of his daydreams when he heard Elle say sheepishly, "Eve? Can you like, zip me? This fucking zip is stuck. I told you I have a fat ass. I don't know why you don't just listen to me."

He cleared his throat and said through the door, "Eve had to do something.. But maybe I can help you?" as inside the dressing room, Elle blushed pink all over, her skin heating up at just the sound of his voice and the memory of the way his hands felt on her body and in her hair the night before when they danced at the nightclub until nearly 4 am. She finally said sheepishly, "Sorry, I thought.. I'm opening the door." as the door opened and she stood there, the back of the dress open, facing away from him.

He licked his lips as he pulled the zipper upward, almost groaning as he caught sight of lace beneath the dress. Mentally, he kicked himself and then said through a choking cough, "There. It's zipped. And no, Elle, you're not a fat ass. I happen to think you've got a nice body." while lingering close to her, his lips brushing her skin. She bit her lower lip and whirled around, looking him dead in the eye as she asked quietly, "Are you flirting with me again?"

"I thought we established all this last night?" he asked with a teasing smirk as he looked at her, leaned in, forcing her to be lightly pressed against his chest. She looked up and nodded, going momentarily dumb as she remembered exactly what they'd talked about the night before, word for word. She nodded and finally said quietly, "We did, I just assumed you were lonely I guess." as he shook his head and then said quietly, "No.. I meant it, all of it.. And you did too.. Right?" as his stomach churned and he wondered for a split second if she'd just been agreeing because she was drunk and she didn't want to be a bitch and shoot him down. She nodded and said "And I meant it too."

His finger trailed along her collar bone and he looked her dead in the eyes as he smiled and said "I like this one."

"Really? I mean it's the color of pee.." she ventured, bursting into laughter as she said "Sorry, I just.. I've never liked yellow." which made him shake his head and point out "It looks good though.. Makes your eyes even brighter. Kind of like melted chocolate." which again made her blush all over. They stood there staring at one another for a few moments before he handed her another one and she looked at it, then at him, then up and down the long corridor full of shut dressing room doors. He laughed as he got yanked through the door of the dressing room she stood in and the door shut behind them.

The small space had them standing close enough that their bodies brushed and she stood on tiptoe pulling him into a deep kiss as she looked up at him a few moments. He groaned and pinned her against a wall, using his hips to pin her between himself and the wall as he leaned down, pulled her deeper into the kiss. "This is happening way too fast." she gasped as the kiss broke which made him shake his head and mutter quietly, "Does it matter? We know how we feel about each other, hell, we've both known for a long time now. Something's gotta give, Elle."

"It does, Matt.. But what?" she asked quietly as she looked up at him. He shrugged and then said quietly, "Let's just go with this and see where it leads?" as she nodded and licked her lips, pulling him in by the collar of his shirt, said with a smile "I like that idea..."

Outside the dressing room, a reporter stood posed out of sight, smirking to herself. Now this was going to make an interesting story... But how could she spin it?


End file.
